


What Weakness Could A Dragonborn Have?

by sexyorcsingles



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyorcsingles/pseuds/sexyorcsingles
Summary: Rayya confronts the Dragonborn on one of his biggest flaws.Edit: This is not a serious fic if that's what you're looking for, this is a fic about my dragonborn being easily swayed into things by handsome men.





	What Weakness Could A Dragonborn Have?

Despite what it was easy to think, the dragonborn had weaknesses. He was still a mortal man, after all. But it wasn't the ordinary faults one would expect that had Rayya concerned about her Thane... Instead, it was his oddest weakness that had her worried.

The Dragonborn was weak to a pretty face. An attractive man could ask him to do practically anything and he'd be swayed. The housecarl first discovered this on a trip the two had made to Riverwood during the construction of his home. A young Nord, some soldier named Hadvar, appeared to be fairly familiar with him. From what Rayya gathered, the two had escaped Helgen together. Rayya thought nothing of them saying hello, until the trip had went from getting some iron ores to running about the place, helping out Hadvar with anything he needed.

It wasn't as though the soldier seemed to have realized what he was doing- on the contrary, he seemed surprised but glad for the willingness to help. To anyone else, it just seemed like the Dragonborn was just being helpful. But Rayya knew better. She knew how her Thane acted when he was totally starstruck, and this was very much it. Every other thought had left his head to help out Hadvar with whatever he needed.

This didn't just apply to young men, though. A trip to Whiterun, and the two were going up to Dragonsreach just to help out the blacksmith. This was perfectly ordinary, and it was just to end the day with a good deed (something the Dragonborn insisted on doing). However, when handing the sword to the Jarl's steward, Balgruuf had came over to see how the Dragonborn was doing, and if the Greybeards had been of assistance to him.

Needless to say, they left Dragonsreach hours later, with several various jobs promised to be done for the Jarl and a sway to the Dragonborn's step. Rayya was beginning to get worried. Especially when her Thane insisted he do every job that night, which was... Concerning, considering two of them involved taking care of bandits that were harassing farmers.

The Dragonborn took care of those bandits that night, and was very happy to receive the praise from the Jarl.

Rayya noticed that she wasn't exactly the only one who had noticed this either. Siddgeir, who she felt nothing but annoyance at (but who didn't?), clearly realized the Dragonborn was eager to please. She had no idea if he knew why he was... But he was definitely taking advantage of it. It was easy to just say bandits had been annoying him and send off the man... Though he seldom mentioned the bandits were annoying him because he had a deal with them that they weren't following.

"...you know he's taking advantage of you, my Thane?" Rayya decided to mention one night. They were in Lakeview manor, where he was carefully building his fourth mudcrab statue beside a dragon skull. He had... Interesting interior design taste.

"Hm?" The steel plate helmet turned to her.

"Jarl Siddgeir. You're just doing dirty work that he doesn't want to do himself."

Her Thane let out a soft laugh. "Is that not the purpose of a thane? I'm important to the hold, after all. I'm just trying to be helpful."

"Perhaps too helpful for your own good, my Thane." Rayya noted as she sat upon an empty large trophy mount. She watched him in silence as he kept working on his mudcrab. "Perhaps just too helpful to any handsome man who asks you the time of day?"

She knew him enough to know when he was flustered. He let out an awkward laugh, rubbing the back of his helmet. "I-I don't know what you're talking about, Rayya."

"No? You don't remember when Balgruuf had offhandedly asked his steward to get a bard, and you jumped to show him your skill with a lute?"

"I-I just never get the chance to show off what I learned at the Bard's College!"

"What about when Siddgeir mentioned he wanted some specific bottles of Black-Briar Reserve straight from Maven Black-Briar, and you went all across Skyrim just to get it for him?"

"We were going to Riften anyway!" He protested, burying his face in his hands. Rayya tried not to laugh.

"And the man in Ivarstead who asked you to bring up a bag to the Greybeards after we just came down the 7000 steps, who you immediately turned around and started going back up for? Until I had to stop you and make you go rest at the inn?"

"...I forgot something at High Hrothgar?" The Dragonborn offered meekly.

His housecarl gave him a pointed look. How was this the man destined to save the world? Covered head to toe in steel plate, knelt in front of a mudcrab statue, hands covering the front of his helmet as though he was a shy maiden.

"Or what about-" She could have gone on for hours.

"I get it!" The Dragonborn quickly said, rising to his feet.

"Do you? Because I have a feeling tomorrow you're going to go and hand off your last health potion to some young man who complains about some cuts on his hands." Rayya replied smugly, looking like the cat who had gotten the cream.

"Since when did you get so mean? I didn't realize my housecarl was such a cruel woman." He replied with a small huff, though it was obvious to them both he wasn't actually being serious. He brushed his hands together to clear off anything remaining on them from his mudcrab adventures.

"When you started bending over backwards for any man that asked, my Thane." Though it did make her wonder about when she had gotten so comfortable around the man that she felt that she could act like this.

"I do not bend over backwards for any man that asks!"

Rayya coughed a cough that suspiciously sounded like 'Hadvar'. Indeed, that night in Riverwood the Dragonborn had stayed up rather late in the night with the man... The housecarl swore she saw them leave his rented room at the inn together that morning.

"You're killing me. You're killing the Dragonborn." He whined softly to her as he leaned against the doorframe. "How are you going to tell the world that Alduin is going to eat it because you mocked me into an early grave?"

"Better then you getting yourself killed because the bandit chief was handsome."

"You're _killing_ me Rayya."


End file.
